A Mesmerizing Enigma
by bangag pa
Summary: It's her. For three consecutive days, this emerald eye girl plagued my dreams, fantasy and my reality. Why now? Why haven't I've met her before Rika?--sequel to strange attraction


**A MESMERIZING ENIGMA**

Summary: It's her. For three consecutive days, this emerald eye girl plagued my dreams, fantasy and my reality. Why now? Why haven't I've met her before Rika?– sequel to strange attraction

* * *

Random thoughts could be extremely addictive, more compulsive than some habits really. I can't help myself from wondering about an amusing event yesterday. There's this girl who accidentally… I looked up the sky and drifted again, 'I think, she wouldn't do it purposely'… I shook my head and resumed my recollection. She accidentally sneeze three consecutive times at a man who was about to light his cigar. Every time she sneezes the light from his match dies…

I started to chuckle remembering her embarrassed and sorry face and the older guys' pissed face. A sudden awkward atmosphere engulfed me. I tried to control my ecstasy as I glance around me and saw the weird expressions every single person in the 5 meter range around me. I ruffle my messy hair in humiliation, straighten up and briskly walk out of the area.

As soon as I was sure that I walked far enough from my earlier critics, I slow down my pace, shut my eyes and embraced the cooling effects of the early morning. I love mornings, its cool and cheery atmosphere, liberating and pleasing setting and the beaming crowd that appreciates the gentle rays of the sun and the cool breeze.

After appreciating the beauty of nature and its glorious aura, I resumed my way to the bus station. I was practically minding my own business when this rude person push through my right side, mumbled an inaudible sorry without even looking up at me and briskly proceeded to the bus line. I followed her, and was taken back by her familiar face. 'It's her.'

She grabbed an aisle seat next to an elderly woman at her sixties. While I just stupidly stood there, gawking at her like a fool, disappointment and anxiety evident on my face. Out of nowhere, a rough yet familiar hand take hold of my right arm and pulled me to a seat. "What the…" I almost choked on the next words I was about to swear to the stranger who curtly tug me.

"Now, now Syaoran that's not the proper way to greet an old friend." I sized up the person who just uttered those words, 'Am I dreaming? How could they be…? Is it really them or my eyes are just playing with me?' I shook my head vigorously and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. "Eriol? Tomoyo? What the…"

They both laugh breathlessly, "Looks like you've seen a ghost? Why? Are you worried that we both saw you gawking at that girl?" Tomoyo pout her lips at the girl's direction as I blushed and even forgot their presence for the moment. 'What's with her anyway? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Should I just approach her and introduce myself? No, no, no, that's too forward? What if she gets terrified and run away from me? That's too embarrassing… I…'

A nudge on my left disrupt my perplexing thoughts. I shifted to that direction and was welcomed by my smirking friends. They were giving me those infamous looks that I'll do everything to hook you up with that girl you like look. Quite a long title for a look but that's the best way to describe it. They're match making modes are switch on; I have unleashed my personal hell. 'Waaa,' I screamed silently in my head, as they sneak glances at me while whispering to each other and laughing manically.

Just when Tomoyo began to stand up to approach the girl, I desperately blurted out, "Hey, so you mean to say Tomoyo was the one to propose? What kind of a man are you then, Eriol? Letting her take charge and be the man in your relationship, tsk tsk tsk." They both turn red and started to roll with laughter. "That was so low man, you're getting desperate," Eriol said heartily.

Getting the reactions I've foresee, I let them taste their own medicine and teased them endlessly to desperately distract them from my obsession. At last, we reached our bus stop and I could escape the tremendous pressure my so called friends are giving me involving that emerald eye girl.

* * *

'Am I too early? What's taking her so long? Wait, what?' I whacked my forehead earning curious glances from my fellow bus mates. What's wrong with me? I just can't help myself drooling at a certain girl. And what's worse is that she's not even my girlfriend. Is it wrong for me to fantasize about another girl? Or is it just normal for us guys to admire other people. 'Urggh' I shrugged uncomfortably at my seat confused and desolated.

The art of depression hangs in the air. 'Will I figure this out before it's too late? Why am I so hung up with a girl I hardly know? Is this considered as cheating already? Oh God, why?' I mentally slap myself and try to shake these thoughts out of my mind. As I struggle for control, two girls hastily walk pass me and sat at the parallel seats raucously.

I muttered silent curses as they rudely slammed my knees to get to their seats as if there are competing for it. Satisfied with my unspoken irritation, I looked up to see the faces of these rude intruders.

'Is this for real? How is it possible, three days in a row? Coincidence or fate? Wait, why the hell am I questioning myself when I was eagerly waiting for her earlier?' I sighed heavily in my seat. I just can't believe that the girl in my fantasy just minutes ago is right in front of me in the flesh. 'Ok, ok just breathe. Inhale, exhale,' I tried to calm myself as to not get any suspicion from anybody.

As I overtook control of myself at last, I watched intently every move, every expression and every word coming from her and her acquaintance. 'Sheesh, I'm like a stalker,' I gasped shaking my head in disgust. I silently groaned at my behavior. I can't help myself to get any information about her, to know her better, and maybe then discover what approach I have to do. 'Say what? I'm already formulating a plan? Sheesh, Eriol's right, I'm getting desperate.'

I try to refocus and just observe quietly and hang on for my sanity. So drawn to her, I even almost throw myself at her feet when she was nudged by her friend that she got knocked of her seat. She instantly recomposed herself and gave her friend a deathly glare. It's so cute. But I held on my ground and just smiled at their antics and got loss in her eyes.

Attempting to control my unusual behavior, I relaxed my shoulder and calmly watch her subtly. 'Even her wondering face is so cute.' What? I just can't help myself, grinning manically at her. She then scans the passengers of the bus and almost saw what I was doing. I try to turn my gaze somewhere else before she discovers what I was doing. But it was too late my body's not listening to my commands and just frozenly smile at her. She just keenly stares at me. Disgust, surprise or thrilled? I can't describe her facial expression, so I just shyly continue to smile.

Not until she began to redden. Am I causing her to blush or to get angry? She then bowed her head and hid her face from me. 'Shit! What should I do? Should I go explain and apologized? Wait apologize for what? Smiling? Great just great! She thinks I'm a lunatic or something.' I shrugged but still can't stop gawking at her and smiling.

To my surprise, she peek through her bangs and again was apparently caught. 'Oh shit! Not again. What's happening to me? What is this feeling? I didn't even felt it from Rika. Wait! What? I'm comparing her to my girlfriend. This got to stop! Dammed! stop smiling, just stop it!' I scolded myself. But still to no avail, I can't control any parts of my body.

The bus started to slow down and pull over a stop. I then recognized it as my stop, I sighed as relief took over me. I hastily pick up my things, stood up, wave my hand as a sign of apology and got off the bus.

I broodingly walk to my university, 'How could she get me this affected? So anxious yet excited at the same time? I don't even know her? I'm loosing my mind.'

* * *

'I just can't believe she cheated on me after four years.' A week without sleep, mulling things over, I rolled to the other side of my bed. No matter how many times I change my position I still can't get any sleep.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

The phone kept ringing but I didn't stir and waited for the machine to take over. It was Eriol again, "Dude, you've got to stop hiding. I know your hurt but you can't do this to yourself. Stop wasting your depression on just one silly girl. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve this. Just…"

Beeeep. The answering machine ended. I guess Eriol's speech was lengthy that the machine couldn't hold it. Repeating what my best friend said in my head, I sat up and thoughtfully consider his advice. 'His right, I don't deserve her, I don't deserve this. I need to move on. I need to forget. But… how?'

Weeks past, I thought I had forgotten all about her. I stroll down at a nearby park, still knock out of my senses. Haven't been in contact with anyone, transfer to another school, change my numbers and move to a different apartment. But somehow Eriol had tracked me down, I just hope she doesn't.

Just one single memory shatters my very being and drives me again to the brink of sanity. One memory could dictate your mood for a day or even a week, depending on how long you are brave enough to face it. Face your fears, your demons, and your worst nightmare. I'm terrified to remember any painful memories coz I was afraid it might trigger something that I've been trying to hide from.

'I haven't moved on.'

* * *

Still dazed from the past few weeks, I wander the streets to my apartment and something caught my eye, a certain auburn hair girl passed by. I instantly stop and tried to remember someone that just looks like her. I then remembered the girl from the bus. 'Is it her?'

Without hesitation, I turn and run after her just to be humiliated. It wasn't her. 'What the hell was I thinking? What would I even do if it was her?' I quickly apologized and run the opposite direction.

'What's with me? Why am I acting like a stupid boy with a silly infatuation? Wait, already an infatuation? Just after three consecutive days? Sheesh!' I missed her smile, her luscious lips, her silky auburn hair, petite and fragile body, soft pearly skin. 'Shit! I'm really that smitten?'

A sudden urge took over me, as I ran to the bus station and saw a glimpse of her getting on the bus. I ran to the bus but I never made it the bus took off as soon as she got in. 'Dammed, why am I running after her anyway? What would I even say? Introduce myself and completely make a fool of myself, then what? Am I doing this to get over my past? This got to stop. She doesn't deserve me. I don't deserve a great girl like her.'

I walked back my apartment gloomy as ever, 'I just hope there's someone for me.' I sat at the steps of the building and sighed, 'I just hope it was her.'

* * *

'What's up with today?' I mumbled to myself as I scan the sea of strangers in the bus terminal. After weeks of hiding, I finally decided to face the facts and moved on with my life. But the weather seems to reflect the feelings I had inside. The dark clouds loomed over the earth as if trying to succumb it wholly.

The clouds then spilled its unwanted contents vigorously. Luckily, I accidentally stuffed my umbrella into my back pack earlier. As I got shelter from it, something caught my eye. An auburn girl was walking unsteadily and completely drenched. She then started to collapse; I quickly ran to her and attempt to catch her before she hits the pavement.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Familiar emerald eyes met mine. Her delicate face, her short auburn silky hair, petite and fragile body, pearly smooth skin and those eyes, those emerald eyes, it's her. But she never utter a reply, fear crept up my facial features as I carefully fix my hold on her.

'Another coincidence? Is she the one who would help me forget? Maybe she's really the one for me. Dammit, she's sick and you're thinking of how to get her already just to forget. You're one sick… But I never felt this way with Rika; I never cared for her like a care for this mysterious girl. What's with her? What's this feeling at the pit of my stomach?' My heart begun to beat furiously as if it's going to explode, I secretly patted my chest to calm it down.

A soft 'Thank you' broke my stupor, as she leans closer and weakly whisper those kind words to my ear. I smiled at her, relief written all over my face as I help her get up and hailed a taxi to take her to the hospital. She bashfully declines my offer but my perseverance wavered her defenses and go along with my request.

We sat quietly in the stuffy taxi. 'Is it really the taxi or the atmosphere around us seems so suffocating?'

Occasionally, I secretly glance at her direction just to check on how she's doing or maybe something else. I really don't know. All I know is that I need to know her not just to forget but because of this feeling that I couldn't explain yet. Maybe Eriol knows. Though, I'm definite that this isn't a rebound thing. I sighed hopefully, 'Maybe she's the one for me.'

* * *

A/N: This is the _rewritten_ sequel of the one-shot 'strange attraction'… it's a pov of syaoran on the events that happen with sakura on the previous fic… thanks for the reviews on both one-shots... the next and last of this one-shot series and is also rewritten is titled AFRAID FOR LOVE TO FADE... Thanks again..

bangag_pa January 23, 2009

_**

* * *

July 19, 2009 revised**_


End file.
